rls_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Raxmus Wolf
Biography The beginning of Raxmus Wolf's life before and how he arrived in Panau is unknown. General Life The exact birth-date of Raxmus Wolf is unknown, however it is speculated to be during the month of April, 1992. Raxmus reportedly arrived in Panau at the age of 12, however he will not validate any information from his past. His first year in Panau was spent in Melambark City where he roamed the city streets day and night, wearing a black hoodie. The city hotel reports multiple stays in room 203 were made for days at a time, under Raxmus' name. He parted from the city when he was kidnapped by an unknown Reaper Elite amidst the famous Degrona Bank Robbery. His Reaper Career was initiated shortly after. Raxmus Wolf has one sister named Xaldi Wolf, who has made trips to Panau to visit Raxmus ever since communication was reestablished between them. The details of his parents and other relatives are unknown, however Tamili Swinson is suspected of having some relation to him. Reaper Career Raxmus Wolf has been a faithful follower of the Reapers since he joined. At the age of 13, his job was quartermaster of weapons and ammunition. At the age of 14, Raxmus enlisted into the recruits. He receivedbasic training and was then assigned to the Scavenger role where he delivered supplies for one year, earning decorations. During this time Raxmus also worked around the headquarters tending to the garages, cleaning offices, and administering other recruits, until his promotion to Initiate. As an Initiate, most of his time was spent on weapon and combat training; training new enlistees; and occasional deliveries. Developing advanced skills with weapons at such an early age, he was frequently recommended for stealth and ambush missions. Just after three months of service as an Initiate, Raxmus was decorated with his first Initiate stripe; his second and final Initiate decoration was awarded just eight months later, after the invasion into Ular territory began. Proving himself as a capable, intelligent, effective and responsible leader at such a young age, his promotion to Guerilla came when he was 16½. This decision by faction elites was not met well with other, older men who thought themselves more capable. After two months, Raxmus confuted to his abilities through unjust actions, crude attitude, and abuse actions toward inferiors. His Guerilla uniform, weapons, and decorations were stripped and he was placed on a 6-month moratorium from service. Appearing to be effective, his leave was ended two weeks before the planned date and he was reassigned to Guerilla Scavenger. Most disagreed with this decision, however it was necessary due to commander complications and the absence, death, or leave of other Guerillas. Raxmus improved all around as a leader and trainer, however his combat abilities were greatly impeded with the lack of practice. Raxmus was awarded his first and second Guerilla decorations five months after his 17th birthday and six months after his 18th. On his 19th birthday, he was promoted to Avenger and was awarded his certified Avenger stripe. When the Reapers found themselves lacking a leader in border spying and territory maintenance, Raxmus Wolf stepped up to take the role until new leaders were trained to manage it. After six months, three Guerillas were trained in this field and Raxmus reverted to his former position. After the leader of his role, Jun Loo, was promoted to commander, Raxmus Wolf became the elite leader for vehicle and material supply for the Reapers. With the new commander, Lucas Leonis Hatsumi, Raxmus was promoted to Head Avenger, along with Smithie Smith, at the age of 22. Connie Cooke and Jun Loo resigned from their Commander positions to live a more peaceful life. This resulted in the promotion of two more Head Avengers, Jess Rabbit and Vestre Light who served alongside Raxmus for some time. Billie West was recalled to the faction bringing many reforms to the systems and ranks of the faction. Raxmus is now an Avenger Scavenger. (Auto-Biographical) MiscellaneousCategory:Player Lore